A Precious Loss
by Sora4
Summary: A short fic I wrote when an accident happened at my school. A little bit sad. I'm not sure if I chose the right censor. If you think I chose the wrong one please dont hate me. (There is death in this fic))


  
Author's Note: I want to dedicate this fic to Ryan Hastings and Erin Adair. I want them both to know we are all devastated by the loss of someone as precious as they were. We all miss you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters!  
  
A Precious Loss  
  
Sora ran full speed into the hospital's emergency room; she almost ran past the waiting room where Tai was sitting quietly. She couldn't see where she was going, her eyes were filled with tears of fear and sadness.   
  
Sora stopped outside the heavy door to catch her breath and calm down her sobs. "You have to be strong for him, Sora. He needs you now more then ever!" she repeated constantly to her self.   
  
She let out one heavy breath, and pushed her body weight against the smooth wooden door. Sora saw Tai sitting in the waiting room leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, his face resting in his cupped hands. She walked over to him, and knelt down in front of his crying face and softly placed her hand on his shaking shoulder. For the first time, since she walked in he looked up. Sora couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She threw her arms around Tai and hugged him tightly. For a few moments they cried on each other's shoulder.   
  
Unable to control her cries, Sora told Tai, "I left straight from work the minute I found out, Tai." She tried to comfort him, but she felt like she wasn't getting through.  
  
Tai was crying uncontrollably; this was the first time Sora could ever remember him crying in public. He was so incredibly scared, and she felt helpless. She hated that feeling.   
  
Over Tai's sobs, Sora heard the door open. She turned and saw Matt walk in slowly. His cheeks were stained from hours of continuous tears, and his face was flushed with a pink color.   
  
"Here, Tai. I brought you something warm to drink," he said in a low voice handing Tai a cup of warm coffee.   
  
Matt saw Sora kneeling in front of Tai on the floor. Sora stood up and looked at Matt then at the door, giving the signal for him to go outside. She followed him out and when she was sure the door was shut she asked, "Matt, what exactly happened?"  
  
*****************  
  
TK and Kari had stayed late after school that night to study, with their teacher, for a test that was coming up.   
  
While they were studying, they heard loud intimidating claps of thunder and sheets of rain pouring down on the cold asphalt.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that lightning bolt?!" Kari asked intrigued by the light show outside the window.  
  
"Kari," TK said looking at the clock on the wall, it was a few minutes before seven o'clock. "I think we should get going. It's getting kinda late."  
  
"All right TK. Lemme get my stuff together."  
  
"We're gonna get going now," TK explained to his teacher.  
  
"Okay! Well, you guys be careful. Okay?"  
  
"We sure will!" Kari said. "Cause I'm driving!" She snatched the keys from TK.  
  
TK playfully rolled his eyes at Kari.   
  
"Thanks for helping us study," Kari yelled as she walked out the door, hand in hand with TK.  
  
They made it to the front door and realized how hard the rain was falling.   
  
"We're gonna have to run for it!" TK yelled over a clap of thunder.  
  
Kari squeezed his hand and they started running.  
  
TK and Kari were about one fourth of the way home, and Kari started losing control of the car. She started panicking, but TK tried to calm her down. However, he himself, was panicking too!   
  
The water in the flooded street had carried them into oncoming traffic. TK looked to his right, out of his window, and saw a pair of headlights right outside the glass.  
  
*****************  
  
Matt couldn't keep back his tears anymore. He managed to choke out, "TK died on impact! He died instantly!"   
Sora's eyes swelled with tears and her jaw began to tremble. "Oh, Matt!" she cried holding her arms out to him. He walked into her embrace and with motherly instinct, she began stroking the hair on the back of his head. Like a small child, he cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Matt. What can I do?"  
  
*****************  
  
When Kari awoke she looked over at TK and winced. His blonde hair was stained red with blood, and his eyes were closed tight as if he was in excruciating pain. Kari wailed in physical and emotional pain.   
"TK, I'm so sorry! I love you, I love you!"  
  
*****************  
  
"They told us Kari died while they were trying to get her out of the car. And a woman that witnessed the wreck said she saw yellow and pink glowing around the car," Matt managed to spit out.   
Sora's tears again let loose. Still holding Matt in her arms, she managed to open the large wooden door and walk to Tai.   
He stood up and walked towards them on shaky legs. The three best friends embraced, and Sora asked, "Is it true?"  
It was a rhetorical question; they all knew the answer.  
  
  
When you are sad remember love. The love you have for  
someone, or the love someone has for you.   
Love is a powerful emotion. While you mourn the death  
of someone you loved, be happy for the things  
they had in life, don't be sad for the   
things they did not have.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This isn't entirely fact. Ryan and Erin did die in a car accident when the car hydroplaned, but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They were just two students who died too young.  
  



End file.
